The present invention relates generally to non-emulsion cosmetic compositions containing clay gels. More particularly, this invention relates to a cosmetic composition having two clay gels. The two gels are an organophilic, lipophilic clay gelled with a polar solvent and a hydrophilic clay gelled with water. The two gels are combined. The resulting composition or gel matrix is used as a base for cosmetic compositions. This gel matrix is a substitute for traditional emulsion-based systems.
Various cosmetic bases are known for use in cosmetic compositions, such as liquids, creams, gels and lotions. Traditionally, these cosmetic bases are formed as emulsions (e.g., water-in-oil, oil-in-water, triple emulsions, microemulsions) to permit the delivery of water and oils to the skin, hair, nails or other surface to be treated. However, many consumers find that the emulsifiers and surfactants typically used to form these emulsions are drying or irritating to the skin. Furthermore, the manufacture of emulsions frequently requires the application of high shear to the oil/water mixture, thus prolonging and increasing the expense of the manufacturing process. Accordingly, a demand exists for cosmetic base compositions that are substantially free from emulsifiers and surfactants.
Clay-based gels are known in the art. Many clays, such as smectite clays, are known to form gels in water. Modified clays have been developed that are organophilic, and consequently form gels in organic solvents. A preferred subset of these modified clays are lipophilic. In this regard, reference is made to copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/853,992, which is commonly owned by the assignee of the present application, and which is incorporated herein by reference. This application discloses a superior gel product formed from such organically modified clays and polar organic solvent oils. However, the prior art has recognized and considered the hydrophilic clay gels as separate from, alternative to, and presumably incompatible with the lipophilic clay gels.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cosmetic composition that can be used as a cosmetic base and carrier for cosmetic ingredients such as pigments, preservatives, moisturizers, humectants, fragrances, healing and treatment agents, and that is substantially free of emulsifiers and surfactants and, perhaps, non-clay stabilizers and thickeners.
Against the foregoing background, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic composition that has a significantly lower concentration of emulsifiers and surfactants than traditional cosmetic compositions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic composition having a gelled carrier that is substantially free of emulsifiers and surfactants.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic composition that can be formulated at low temperature and with the application of minimal shear.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic composition that can be formulated as two separate clay gels that are subsequently combined into a stable composition, or formed together in situ.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic composition that is substantially free from non-clay stabilizers and thickeners.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing objects and advantages, the present invention, in brief summary, is a cosmetic composition comprising a hydrophilic clay gel and a lipophilic clay gel, combined together in a stable gel matrix or lattice. A method for the preparation of a dual clay gel is also provided.